


Flowers

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Worried Barba, lil bit of plot, tiny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: The detective has a bad day and very awful parents and decided to ignore everybody in an effort to clear her head. Barba gets super worried and ends up going overboard in an attempt to apologise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based on the prompt: Person A gets in a fight with their parent and that puts them in a bad mood all day, causing them to ignore everyone, including Person B.B freaks out all day and tries to apologise but at the end of the day, A laughs and tells them why they ignored them and apologises for ignoring them all day and teases how much of a suck up B can be.
> 
> (Prompt isn't mind - it was found at http://writingforthefeels.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unedited. Also just me playing around with Barba's characters a little bit.

The day couldn’t have gotten any worse. Not for Detective Vera Dubois at least. Why in the hell did she agree to have brunch with her parents, spending even a minute in their presence never ended well; so obviously, spending over an hour with them had left her ready to pull her hair out and cry. 

She spent the rest of her day at the 16th precinct, going over any reports she had left to finish and occasionally going out to check out some of the countless allegations that passed through the office; trying to forget the conversation she’d had with her mother and father which included insults about her job, her weight and her lack of a romantic relationship.

The rest of the squad knew exactly why she was so reserved, having been witness to the disastrous relationship. A.D.A Barba, however, was relatively new to their squad, having only transferred to Manhattan 6 months ago. Luckily for him, and Vera, he’d never had to see how awful her parents could be.

 

Barba was sat in his office, listening to Benson and Rollins talk about the victims they’d found so far, and how all of them refused to testify against the asshole that had knocked them out and raped them, leaving them in alleyways to be found later. He flicked through his phone, awaiting a reply from Vera after he’d asked her if she’d found any others willing to come forward. 

*No.* Was the reply that came. He frowned, it seemed uncharacteristically short, especially from her. He wondered briefly if he’d upset her somehow.

*Is everything okay?* He sent back, hoping to get to the bottom of this quickly. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t quite enamoured with her and so the thought of having her upset with him only served to make him anxious. 

*Yep.* Another short reply. 

*Have I upset you?* It seemed slightly juvenile to him, to be so worried simply because she wasn’t sending him long paragraphs to questions that only needed short answers. He thought perhaps he was being paranoid but decided it was better to be safe than sorry. 

“Barba.” His head shot up. 

“Yes, carry on.” He told them, periodically checking his phone, waiting for a reply that didn’t come. 

 

Vera had turned her phone to silent when her mother’s phone calls started coming through, placing it in her pocket where she wouldn’t have to look at it, she decided she’d just explain to Barba later. He probably wouldn’t reply now anyway, he was most likely busy.

It wasn’t until she came back to the precinct after checking up on a few leads, that she realised just how worried she’d made Barba. She stopped and just stared at her desk which now held a bouquet of flowers, some chocolates (her favourite) and some other pastries she enjoyed. 

Walking over, she took the card from the flowers and read it, a small smile on her lips. 

*-R*

She pulled out her phone and sifted through the 10 missed calls from her mother, most of which probably ended in angry voicemail's, and stopped at the 2 missed calls from Rafael and a few texts. 

*I’m sorry, it wasn’t you, I’ve had a tough day, thanks for the flowers, they made everything so much better.* She shot a text back to him, hoping to clear everything up.

*You can tell me over dinner.* He replied quickly. 

Suddenly her day didn’t seem so bad.


End file.
